Hospitalized patients often require patient care equipment to be in close proximity during hospital care. Such patient care equipment is typically supported on a patient care equipment support. Illustratively, patient care equipment includes any one or more of the following: heart monitoring equipment, medical gas delivery equipment, infusion management equipment, intra-venous bags, equipment monitors, patient monitors, defibrillators, IV poles, and the like, many of which directly connect to the patient via lines or tubes.
It is desirable that patient care equipment is transferable between a patient support, such as a hospital bed, a stretcher, an ambulatory care chair, and the like, and a support structure, such as a service column, a wall-mounted equipment support arm, a stand, a cart, a headwall, a wall of a hospital room, and the like.